The elders Granddaughter
by sheyautja94
Summary: Kira had no clue who she truly was until one faithful night she overheard a conversation that would forever change her life


**since I can't write new on the old story arins flame here's a new shot I wanna do at least two stories at a time if I get stumped on this one I may put it up for someone else to have .w.**

The yautjas blood boiled as he pounded against the cage of his. This place was the downfall of his honor. Whether he survived or not, his honor was gone, unless he destroyed them all of course. They had taken a sample of his blood recently and he was stumped somewhat but, he knew how oomans were. They were planning something big and he had the feeling he would never know what is was. Shaking his head he laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

 **SIX years later**

The young girl stared out her window at the stars her eyes wide at the beauty of it all. With a grasp of her window sill she pulled herself out onto the roof and climbed up to the top. A small round face much like her mother stared up towards the universe and its vastness. She heard a sudden plop onto the roof and she looked up as her guardian sat down next to her. His tresses moving slightly as he looked down at her. In all truth this guardian was her fore sire, though she was unaware of it. Pointing up at one star that shined brighter than the others she looked at him listening to the story that came with it. Small round gold eyes blinked back at him with interest and awe. A sudden yell for her name had her look at him, the cloak still active, and then she moved to go back into her window.

As her parents put her to bed she stared out her window. Minutes later she heard the doorbell ring and her parents go to see who it is. Silently moving to listen her eyes widen as she heard the conversation being held. " We hope to soon take the child in for tests , as she is forming into a quite interesting child and we want closer mapping of her development... doe she suspect anything?" the strange voice. "No, not that I am aware of... though kira is starting to see she looks nothing like us... I told her she was adopted..." her mother replied. Taken aback the small girls eyes went incredibly wide and she couldn't breathe. She silently crept down the stairs and then out the back door. Her eyes found the vehicle of her target as she climbed into the bed of the truck under a tarp and she remained still and quiet.

 **Elder's pov**

The elder watched his granddaughter go and his eyes were full of concern. She had heard something... Was she on to the truth? He knew this child was quite sharp and quick. It was a yautjan attribute after all. He followed concern creasing his mind, he would allow no one to harm his offspring's pup. He stalled as he saw the truck go into a small facility but, his scanners showed that it went down many floors. His scanners also picked up his pups ship code and awu'asa. A low growl rumbled from him and he knew he could however not interfere except to make the alarms sound. It was up to his pup to gain his honor back.

 **Kiras fathers pov ((wrong side of heaven five finger death punch))**

Vjuk raised his head narrowing his eyes as the alarms sounded and people screaming not to let the girl find the other one. Little girl? His tresses flared suddenly remember his infant's wails and screams as she had been born. His pup had somehow found her way here and with that he dashed the cells glass bashing his fists against it and giving a mighty roar which shook everything. His need to let her know where he was, it was strong and he wanted his pup safe. Vjuk would die before these bastards took his young. With a loud crack the glass finally shattered and he broke through the doors eyes looking this way and that before he heard her scream of anger. No! He thought dashing towards the scream. What he saw when he arrived froze him. Beside the pup stood a large monstrous wolf, as the oomans called it. The fur of this beast resembled serrated metal and the heat signature and scent gave away a protective creature. "Drag'o" he spoke and bowed his head in thanks to his old friend. The beast chuffed back and his fur became soft once more and they both looked at the small pup whose glazed eyes stared back. He was shocked to see no fear there, his pup was brave and strong willed. Moving quickly he sat her on Drag'os back and then they dashed through the halls to the room that held his weapons. They ripped through many of the security, his rage was bellowed out in sheer anger. No longer truly concerned for his honor he fought to protect his defenseless pup. Who he soon learned was not defenseless as she seemed. A security guard got past him and drag'o somehow dragging the girl off the wolf. It was suddenly a very gory scene as she blacked out, into the famous temper of the yautja pups, and her small claws dug into his chest ripping the organ that pumped the blood from his body. Her small roar was heard and she soon passed out after. His chest swelled with pride as he picked the small fainted female up. Yes she would indeed be a strong warrior and mother one day. Once to the weapons room he armored up and then his head jetted over as he saw another three of his kind had entered. ... So it wasn't just him. They all armored up and then dashed from the room. Drag'o had changed into an anthromorphic form and was carrying the pup as she slipped in and out of consciousness. They finally reached his ship and as everyone loaded on he set the self-destruct on his wrist device and tossed it into the room. He then proceeded to start his ship and get the hell out of there. As his ship reached the atmosphere the entire facility imploded. Idiots kept his ship in the top floor of the facility. Pathetic.

 **~kira~**

Kira awoke with a thrumming headache and let out a soft groan as she rubbed her head. Why- she froze mid thought as she looked around the large room, eyes going wide at the sight. Skulls adorned the walls as well as armor of some sort over a work bench. The massive pallet she slept on was warm and comfortable. She tilted her head realizing they were furs and rubbed them to feel their silky smoothness. Blinking her large round eyes she then looked up towards a door that seemed to slide open and a large figure seemed to eye her with wide eyes and then tilted its head. She wasn't quite fully understanding, he resembled her guardian but, at the same time he wasn't her guardian. Who was he? She thought as he moved towards her and when their eyes met she stared, numb and shocked. Same eyes, he has the same eyes as me. Could he be the one her adoptive parents and their people were so set on her not finding? Was this her father? She found the nerve to speak and never had the word she spoke felt so right "Daddy?" His eyes locked on to hers and she had her answer.

 **I guess this is the new story first chapter... just and idea cause I went dead minded on the other one ;-;**


End file.
